sunshine_islands_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Bus route 42
Zone 4 route 42 is operated by Sunshine Express, travelling between Southern Central and North Island Estate circular. This route is similar to since both routes serve Central, Central Hospital, Sunshine Station and North Island Estate. The variation is that this route runs via Southern Central and Northern Interchange, while 47 travels via Eastmallow and Sunshine University. History * On 3 November 2017, 42 started its service, travelling between Sunshine Station and North Island Estate. This route and are the first two bus routes in Sunshine Islands. * (Date TBC), extended to Southern Central. * On 21 December 2018, route change occured near Central Bus Lane Stop. * On 31 January 2019, Sunshine Road rebuilt bridge is opened, eastbound trips now travels via that bridge. * On 26 May 2019, 42 takes the new Bird Bridge. * On 10 June 2019, 42 uses the new bridge between Red Wall Road and Northern Interchange * On 4 August 2019, Sunshine Road near Central Hospital is rebuilt, stop location changed. * On 12 November 2019, route modified, this route now stops at Johnson Market instead of Johnson Garden for both directions. * On 9 December 2019, this route now travels via Southern Terrance additionally for both directions. Central Bus Lane stop renamed to Southern Garden Two (Southbound, towards North Island Estate) and Southern Market (Northbound, towards Southern Central). The Southern Garden Two Bus Stop towards North Island is relocated, while the Southern Two stop towards Southern Central is cancelled. * On 10 December 2019, the Uphill Slope bus stop is cancelled for both directions, Downhill Estate Bus Terminus is rebuilt, bus stop there relocated. * On 13 December 2019, North Island Garden South Tower Stop (toward Southern Central) renamed as North Island Estate Shopping Centre, Stop location also changed Timetable Fare Full Fare : $5.2 Stops Special arrangements during typhoon * This route will still provide special service (named as Route Y42) when typhoon signal 8 or above is hoisted and when conditions permit. However, buses will only run within Central Town Center in circular mode, and omitting Southern Central , Sunshine Station, Central Hospital, Northern Interchange, Downhill Estate and North Island Estate. ** For the bus stop locations, refer to Special traffic arrangements at typhoon -- Route Y42 * Bus service will be suspended when weather conditions threaten the safety of the buses, or the roads are blocked. Usage Status This route is one of the earliest routes operated in Sunshine Islands. It mainly serves the residents, customers and company staffs who want to go to the buildings next to Central Highway. Also, 42 is the only route which serves Bird Bridge, Brown Street, Colorful Building and Red Wall Road. This is why 42 is still being operated. But in most of the times, there are only a few passengers on buses of this route since there are many alternative routes. Trivia Though route 42 has been extended from Sunshine Station to Southern Central, but up till 24 January 2020, Sunshine Express hadn't updated the buses' route display signs, therefore the destination of this route shown on the route display was Sunshine Station instead of Southern Central. Photos Route 42 Bus.png|Route 42 MAN RC2 bus outside the old Central Hospital Link * Category:SE bus routes Category:24 Hour Routes Category:Zone 4 Bus Routes Category:Inner Zone Bus Routes